Harry Potter and the Lonely Common Room
by darksider82
Summary: ONE SHOT! SMUT HATIE


Harry Potter and the Lonely Common Room

_I own none of the Harry Potter Universe, Merchandise or Franchise. I can only wish. ONE SHOT Hatie GRAPHIC._

_Reviews are golden, criticism is silver and reviews go to my dogs_

Harry sat alone in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring into the fire as it died down low. Harry looked at the clock on the mantelpiece it said ten to twelve. Harry knew he should be going to bed but he knew what awaited him just lots of nightmares.

Harry looked around the room as he made his way over to the armchair so he was covered in shadows. Without thinking he began to sit down, when all of sudden he jumped as he noticed someone in his chair.

Harry leant forward and saw Katie Bell, curled up in the chair asleep. Harry nudged her awake and jumped back as she awoke with a shout. "HARRY! Just what are you doing down here?" She demanded, Harry stared back at her "I'm here because I couldn't sleep." Katie nodded and pulled herself catlike out of the chair giving Harry a good look at her toned stomach and skinny figure with a nice pair of breasts, 'Probably double D's' Harry thought.

Harry flopped down on the sofa, he was fifteen and had just lost his godfather and he felt lost. Katie, sat next to him on the sofa and wrapped a comforting arm around him "Hey come on now what's wrong Harry?"

"My godfather was killed, a few days ago in front of my eyes." He said holding Katie close. "He also won't get a funeral because he was said to be a murderer." Katie stared at Harry "You're godfather was Sirius Black?" She stated, Harry nodded grimly, He looked at Katie and said something absolutely blunt and out of the blue "I like you! As in more than just a friend and teammate." Katie grinned at him "I'm the same. Ever since you've filled out and grown, I've come to believe that I think I'm falling for you."

Harry kissed Katie on the lips, and with an idle flick of his hand, the embers in the fire erupted into a supernova of flame and warmth. Ever since his thirteenth birthday Harry had gained a significant grip on his magic and thus in secret began to practise wandless magic, Katie gasped "You can do wandless magic?" Harry nodded and softly spoke "I'm also a fire elemental." Katie grinned "So my elemental, dazzle me with wandless magic."

Harry smirked and with a murmured "envasnceo", Katie's tight t-shirt vanished leaving her in a bra and a pair of shorts that made her ass look cuter than normal. Katie's brown eyes started to glow, as pulled herself into Harry's lap as she began to purr "Are you desiring me?" She whispered seductively planting kisses on his neck and on his stomach and chest as she pulled off his baggy shirt. Harry groaned as Katie kissed his stomach.

Harry rolled over, trapping Katie beneath him, who squeaked in surprise and moaned blissfully as Harry kissed her deeply and slid his tongue into her mouth. Katie did the same, soon their hands were roaming up and down their backs, somewhere in the process, Harry had managed to slide Katie's bra off. Katie broke the kiss panting for breath "Let's get your boxers off." She whispered.

Harry nodded blearily, and Katie shoved him backwards and pulled his boxers down revealing his manhood standing tall and proud at least nine inches long. Katie grinned and slid the nine inch member into her mouth eliciting a moan of satisfaction from Harry, who fumbled and pulled down Katie's shorts, revealing a glistening wet patch. "Eat me." Katie managed to gasp out around Harry's member.

Harry slid his tongue inside Katie's slit causing her to gasp and gag, they carried this on for a bit longer, suddenly Harry clenched gasped "Cumming." And spilt his load deep down Katie's throat and onto her face, Katie grinned and licked Harry's cum off her face, she then whispered in a voice that made Harry hard again "Well if that's the response to sucking, I wonder what riding it will do?"

Harry grinned and gestured her to come to him "Let's find out." With that Kira, pulled her wand out murmured a quick contraceptive spell, and placed herself above Harry's dick. "Ready?" She asked, receiving a nod, she lowered herself down slowly onto the dick, feeling it reach her hymen, then she thrust down hard as her breathing hitched.

Harry let out a rumbling groan, as Katie rose and fell on him, Harry rolled them on to the floor and proceeded to slide inside Katie harder and faster, to support herself she wrapped her legs around his hips. Soon the only sound in the common room were Harry's grunts and Katie's moans as Harry slid in and out of her. "Harry. Take. Ass." Katie moaned, sliding off Harry's member only to moan like a cat as Harry slid inside her ass.

Soon Harry felt himself swelling "Katie...about...cum." He growled from behind her, Katie's response was to make her anal muscles tighter as Harry thrusts in and out of her. "You're going to cum in it." Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he blew his load inside Katie's ass. Katie moaned and collapsed bringing Harry down on her.

As Harry drifted to sleep "Katie will you be my girlfriend?" Katie nodded and together they fell asleep in the common room under a blanket.


End file.
